


Ribs

by slinkydoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Nosebleed, they do the diddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkydoodle/pseuds/slinkydoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silver gets fucked up and then he gets fucked up again ;(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> this was written over the span of two days

He’s always so gentle with you. His kisses are barely there, leaving you aching for more. His hands smooth along your sides without applying hardly any pressure. He holds you at night, arms around your waist, face buried in your neck. He’s so sickeningly sweet. 

That’s probably why you don’t expect him to slap you. You’ve just gotten home after a walk with Sneasel, when you ran into a couple of familiar faces. Let’s just say while they weren’t too happy to see you, the feeling was mutual. You called Sneasel back to her pokeball, which was probably a bad idea in retrospect. Every bone in your body aches and you’re fairly sure there’s a couple cracked ribs. Your bottom lip is split, there’s blood still dripping from your nose, and worst of all (in your opinion at least) you’re missing one of your teeth. So when Gold slaps you (definitely not as hard as he could have) it shocks you. You gingerly place your fingers over where he hit you, and look up, scared. What comes next is even more unexpected than the slap. He hugs you. Gold hugs you so tight, beginning to cry almost as much as you are, now. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going out?” 

You sniffle and begin to answer, but whatever you were going to say is cut off by a sob. He squeezes you tighter, making you hiss and push him away. 

“Sorry.”

Gold presses a kiss into your hair, strokes it gently. 

“I know.”

There’s a pause before Gold starts crying again, mumbling about how he hurt you and how he’s a terrible person for hitting his boyfriend. And, even though it hurts like hell, you press a firm kiss to his lips, effectively quieting him down and putting the attention back on you. You whine in discomfort and pull away, touching your lip and drawing away a newly bloodied finger. Both of you cringe and Gold ushers you off to the bathroom. 

You sit on the counter and Gold makes quick work of your jacket, pulling it off from around your shoulders. The two of you work together to take off your tank top. He pulls out your meager first aid kit, opening it to find a few bandages, pain killers, and some hydrogen peroxide. He goes to get you a glass of cold water, placing it in your hand before beginning to patch you up. When he’s done poking around your body, probably checking for anything broken, he looks up to your bloodied face, and whispers something along the lines of ‘oh gosh’. You cock your head at his words and he kisses the cheek he slapped you on earlier.

“You… You look really good like this.” 

You choke on a breath of air, looking up at him with confusion on your pale features. 

“What?”

“You look real pretty all beat up, Silver.”

You shudder at his words, hoping you won’t end up beat up because of his hands. He presses a gentle kiss to your upper lip, not involving the lower one for fear of hurting you. After a moment, you taste blood in the kiss and pull away, swallowing and looking away from him. 

“You’re a real cutie.”

You shake your head, blushing, and you hear Gold turn on the faucet. He wets a towel and gently presses it against your lower lip, dragging it down to your chin, cleaning off as much blood as he can. You whimper when he touches your nose, tilting your head back to help stop the bleeding. 

After a moment or two, the blood stops trickling out of your nose and Gold cleans your face the rest of the way. 

Gold picks up your jacket and tank top, throwing them in the washer just so they don’t end up with blood encrusted on them. 

He comes back and before you’ve got a chance to hop off the counter, you’re wrapped around Gold and he’s carrying you to your shared room. He lays you on your back on the bed and presses a soft kiss to your tummy.

Gold looks up at you expectantly, and you look away.

“Can I um. Can I make it up to you for hitting you earlier?”

You open your mouth to answer, but nothing comes out, so you simply nod your head. Gold grins at you, and slowly undoes and takes off your pants. He presses kisses along your inner thighs, trying to get you excited. And damn, if it doesn’t work. Within a few moments, you’re hard and whimpering for him to get on with it already. He gently wraps his lips around the head of your cock, and you let out a sharp gasp. 

Gold takes more of you into his mouth and you moan quietly. 

“Gold- I, can’t, wait.”

He pulls off of you and licks his lips, eliciting a moan from you.

“Please, Gold-”

“Please what?”

You huff.

“Goddammit Gold, you know what I want.”

“No, I don’t.”

He’s grinning that evil grin of his, and he stands up.

“I’m not gonna fuck you until you ask.” 

Gold undoes his pants, pulling out his hard cock. He leans over you, supporting himself with one hand. He begins to stroke himself and you whimper at just the image. Gold leans close to you and whispers in your ear,

“C’mon Silver, just say it once. Just ask me baby.”

You take in a deep breath through your teeth, annoyed when the breath turns into a whistle though the gap of your missing tooth. Gold laughs at you, smiling and still stroking himself. 

“I. Um… Gold, I w-want…”

Gold grins at you in a way that makes you feel weak, and you choke out, 

“Take me.”

And if that doesn’t set him off, you don’t know what will. He’s off of you in a flash, condom and lube in hand from the bedside table. Gold’s got the thing unpackaged and on his cock in record time, much to your amusement, and you start to laugh before Gold presses a slick finger inside of you. You yelp, gasp out his name. It isn’t very long before he’s got another finger inside of you, scissoring them with practiced ease. You keep as quiet as you can, making small sounds in the back of your throat. After just a moment of stretching you out with three of his fingers, Gold pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. 

You gulp because you know it’s going to hurt. Gold presses a gentle kiss to your forehead and begins to press into you. You wince, holding tight to his shoulders. 

“Gold…” 

You choke when he quickly pushes himself in to the hilt, stilling to let you adjust. 

“God, baby, you don’t know what you do to me.”

You take a deep breath, look up at him, and wiggle your hips. It’s just enough to get his attention and you think he’s smart enough to know what you want from him. Gold smiles at you, pulls out a bit, and thrusts back in, hard. You groan, and go to wrap your legs around his hips but he stops you. He holds your legs above his shoulders.

Once again, Gold thrusts hard into you, and you feel tears prick your eyes and you squirm under him.

Your whole body aches with every push inside and you can’t decide whether it feels good or not. Sure, your boyfriend is fucking you, but you also just got the shit beat out of you. The way he touches you is fucking exquisite, just applying the slightest amount of pressure, God, it’s good. You squeak when he finds a spot inside of you that makes you squirm. 

“Right there, Gold, plea-”

You cut yourself off with what one might identify as a shriek, closing your eyes tight and cumming onto your stomach. Gold snorts, continuing to fuck you for a moment afterwards. He finishes as well, and pulls out of you. And good God, do you feel spent.

Gold leaves the room for a moment, comes back with a washcloth. He wipes you off and leaves again to rinse it. You try to move more onto the bed, but you quickly realize you are too Goddamn tired for that.

Gold helps you get cozy under the covers. You snuggle up real close to him. You’re still fairly sure that a couple of your ribs are broken.


End file.
